Intracellular injection of chloride ions in retinal cones of the tiger salamander enhances the depolarizing effect of surround illumination. In additon, depolarization by extrinsic currents reverses the polarity of the enhanced surround response. It is concluded that the antagonistic effect of surround illumination is due to a synaptically (chemical) mediated increase in the chloride conductance of the cone cell membrane.